


帮助

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: 简介：他在二年级的时候就注意到了韦斯莱家最小的姑娘，虽然在之后的几年他们经常错过，但他们终于有机会认识彼此了。最后，他知道他必须保护她，就像他们家族箴言所说的Miseris succurrere disco（我将学会帮助不幸的人）
Relationships: Ernie Macmillan/Ginny Weasley





	帮助

他记得他在他二年级的分院仪式上时，他在那群新生中注意到了那个女生。从那个女生头发来判断，她一定是个韦斯莱。虽然他希望如此美丽的女生可以进入他们赫奇帕奇，这样他就有机会正式与她相识了。但他明白韦斯莱家成员都是属于格兰芬多的，即使是金妮也不例外。

在之后的两年里，虽然他偶尔会在校园里遇见她和一个随身挂摄像机的男孩，或者一个脏金色头发的拉文克劳女孩，或是跟与他同级的赫敏•格兰杰在一起。但他出于礼貌没有过去打招呼，毕竟他的父母曾经告诉他，不在正式的社交场合或者未经人引荐就与陌生人搭讪是非常不礼貌的。他和她既不是同级同院的同学，也没有人正式对他引荐过她。

他曾以为除非他跟罗恩•韦斯莱达成和解，否则他可能就没机会与她正式认识了，但他毕竟可能在维护他麻瓜出身同学贾斯汀•芬列里那事上给罗恩留下了对哈利不友好的印象。但他四年级时的三强争霸赛耶诞舞会给了他一个绝妙的正式社交场合，而他也在人群中发现了刚跳完舞在旁边休息的她，因此他认为这是一个与她认识的绝佳机会。

"你好，我是厄尼•麦克米兰。赫奇帕奇四年级学生，请问我们有机会认识吗？"

"阿，厄尼•麦克米兰。我知道你们家族和你。你们可是挺著名的苏格兰纯血家族了。我也听罗恩提到过你，他说你怀疑哈利对你们学院的贾斯汀•芬列里做了什么。我是金妮•韦斯莱，很高兴认识你。你是来找我跳舞的吗？如果你是，恐怕就得等下下轮了。拉文克劳的迈克尔•科纳邀请我跳了下轮了。"

"没事，我可以等。"

此时一个黑头发的男孩走了过来，这一定就是金妮说的迈克尔•科纳了。

"下一轮音乐要开始了，我们准备一下吧。"黑发男孩说。

"行，不过我说好了我下下轮要和这位厄尼•麦克米兰跳舞，你猜你下下轮不跟我跳吧？"

黑发男孩看了看他，似乎有些疑惑，但他还是点了点头。

音乐响起来了，厄尼看着金妮和迈克尔•科纳跳舞，他们的舞姿似乎很协调，而且也很亲密。他们确实很配，他想。

音乐结束，金妮和迈克尔走了过来。迈克尔跟她说了什么，听着他们是约好了新年在霍格莫德的某一个地方再次约会，厄尼想。然后迈克尔就不见了。

音乐再次响起，他们步入了舞池。她一直都跳的这么有活力，尽管他还是踩到了她几次。但舞后，她却对他抱着微笑，鼓励他说"没事，你比纳威跳的好多了。你只需要多练习。很高兴认识你。"之后她就往赫敏•格兰杰那边走去了。

他以为也许他们的缘分也许就这样尽了，直到五年级的DA聚会他们才再次正式相聚。他很想与她搭档练习咒语，但她不是与她的男朋友在一起，就是与她的拉文克劳朋友们在一起。看来她喜欢拉文克劳，他想。后来，他在赫奇帕奇对格兰芬多比赛上，他看到她趁夏比打喷嚏的时候抓住了金色飞贼。她真的厉害，他想。但她也许跟塞德里克学长比赛未必能赢。

后来他听说她跟迈克尔分手，而迈克尔跟拉文克劳追球手秋在一起了。他以为他也许有机会能跟她更进一步了，起码能当个好朋友，毕竟她这么可爱又幽默风趣，一定很多人追，他也不确定以他的条件她是否能看得上他，毕竟他长相平平，也不太会打魁地奇。可是DA活动被乌姆里奇禁止了。

命运在他六年级的时候又给了他一个机会，他们都被斯拉格霍恩教授选入了鼻涕虫俱乐部。

他看见她有时怒气冲冲的走进来参加鼻涕虫的俱乐部的活动，他很想帮助她解决她的疑惑，但他不太敢上前搭讪，直到有一天他终于鼓起了勇气。

"嘿，发生了什么需要帮忙的嘛？你看起来有些状态不好。你愿意告诉我发生了什么吗。我也许能帮上忙。"他说。

"谢谢你的关心，但恐怕我的事只有我自己才能帮到自己。"她带着一些未消的怒气说。

"好吧。那就照顾好你自己，如果你真的需要帮助请告诉我。生气是对心理健康不太好的。"他说，然后目送她去跟诺格温·琼斯谈话。

他真心希望自己能够帮助到她。

后来，他几乎都要忘了这回事了。直到某一次活动，金妮·韦斯莱终于来找他说话了。

"你说，如果我不想生气，那么应该怎样做才行呢？"她问。

"那当然是把让自己生气的事情抛弃掉了。"他说。

"你说的对。"她承认道。

"那我确定你能适当的处理好令你生气的事的。"他欣慰的笑了笑。

"麦克米兰，谢谢你的建议。"她脸上一阵轻松的走了。

后来，他听说她与迪安·托马斯分手了。原因是受不了迪安对她的保护欲，听迪安和西莫的描述，她似乎不喜欢迪安老是想要帮她爬进他们学院的肖像洞。过了没多久，格兰芬多在金妮的带领下大获魁地奇学院杯的全胜。而哈利·波特与她在一起的消息也传开了。

他很高兴她最终抛弃掉了令她生气的事，并且最终与她喜欢的人在一起了。毕竟他也忘不了她和科林·克里维在低年级时谈论救世主波特的样子。

之后就是邓布利多令人悲痛的死亡了。他看见她和波特说了什么之后就和波特分开了。他们的讨论似乎很平静，但他能看出她是带着那种愤怒离开波特身边的。他知道也许他们之中出问题了。

很快就到了霍格沃茨最黑暗的黑暗年代了。邓布利多不在了，斯内普和卡罗教授掌握了学校。低年级的学生们被卡罗教授用钻心咒惩罚着。他实在无法接受了，作为级长，他有责任帮助低年级学生。正当他在思考该如何做时，DA的金加隆开始召唤了。他们还没毕业的DA成员在有求必应屋开了一场关于如何拯救低年级学生的会议。除了六七年级的学生，DA成员所剩无几了，大部分不是毕业就是被迫离开了学校。

在会议结束后，金妮和纳威叫住了他。卢娜·洛夫古德也在。他们希望他帮忙为DA招录可靠的新的赫奇帕奇成员。他欣然同意，说了一句：Miseris succurrere disco就离开了。

"那是什么意思？"纳威问

"我确定他会很愿意帮忙的。我们看下准备教他们什么魔咒吧。"金妮说。

在这一年，霍格沃茨的师生都很团结与伏地魔的势力做斗争。最后他们终于盼回了圣人波特。也最终获得了战斗的胜利。

但不知道怎么的，在战斗结束后。金妮·韦斯莱跑到了他的身边。

"你愿意帮我一个忙吗？"她问。

"当然。Miseris succurrere disco."他回答到。

之后，令人出乎意料的是。她亲吻了他。他有点不知所措，直到他睁开了眼睛，看见哈利·波特似乎在以一种奇怪的眼神盯着他们，之后就离开了。厄尼不知道过了多久金妮才松开了他，尽管他觉得很莫名奇妙，但这个吻还是令他非常愉悦。

"你是要我帮你远离波特吗？"厄尼问，红着脸。

"是的。"金妮调皮的说："但是我确实是真的想吻你，我想你不介意吧？"

"没事，我是挺享受的。只是，下次做之前跟我打个招呼好吗？"厄尼红着脸说。

"好。那你做好准备。"之后她又亲吻了他。他的双手不由自主了抱上了她娇小但充满能量的身躯。

之后她睁开了她的身体。

"噢，谢谢。介意我问一下你和波特之间发生了什么吗？"他说。

"没什么，是他自愿跟我分开的。我想他还是更喜欢跟罗恩待在一起而不是和我。而且他居然还希望我战斗时躲起来，而不是像你一样尽可能的帮忙，所以我认为我是该丢掉对他的幻想了。"她毫无保留的对他说。

"所以你是在追求我吗？我可能不能给你什么帮助，因为你自己就能解决很多事了。"他挠着脸说。

"没事，我就喜欢这样。"她说"我们不如去黑湖边吧，这里的人太多了。"

"好。"于是他们一起往黑湖走去。

很多年以后，金妮的队伍得到了三次世界杯冠军。她也觉得是时候该退休了。而厄尼，虽然他是魔法部成员，但无论金妮在哪，他下班时会一直在她身边陪着她，只要她要求他帮助，他就会欣然的提供他的帮助。但他绝对不会越界。

最终，在罗丝的女儿上霍格沃茨之前。根据麦克米兰家的传统，他们在家里种上了新的冬青木，也当着双方亲友的面交换了家族特有的誓言："你是我的血中之血，骨中之骨。我会将我的身体献给你，这样我们将合二为一。我将给你我的灵魂，直到我们的生命终结。"【1】如誓言所说的那样一辈子生活在了一起。而且他们也践行了Miseris succurrere disco【2】的麦克米兰家族誓言，一生致力于帮助魔法界的弱势群体。

【1】Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone, I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One. I give ye my Spirit,'til our Life shall be Done.

【2】Miseris succurrere disco，源自拉定语。英语的意思是：I learn to succour the Unfortunate.


End file.
